A Strikes The Pretty Ones
by Gator's Lass
Summary: Rated T for disciplinary spanking /panties down of eighteen year olds. Please Read, Review follow and favorite to share you would like to see what happens next.. Not interested, please go to another story.


_**A Pretty Liars Pants On Fire!**_

 **By Ariel Mclass**

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretty Little Liars, characters or make any money from this story. I have a passion for writing creative stories that give us a framework into how the Pretty Little Liars think and react to stressful scenarios. Events may not happen in the same sequence or may e modified to fit the plot After you read the chapter comments would be very much appreciated as the mystery unfolds. All characters in this story are eighteen years of age or older. This story contains spanking of eighteen year olds for discipline and blackmail. Please follow and favorite. Not your cup of tea, please move on to another story.

 **Author's Note:** **Alison remains anonymous using a voice synthesizer to disguise her voice.** **However, to Aria she only knows as "A."**

 **Aria has moved out after fight with Ezra.**

 **Chapter One:**

Hanna walked into the kitchen where her mom was waiting for her.

"Since you refuse to give me answers give me your cell phone."

"I said give me your cell phone, now!"

"Mom I need my phone, what if there is an emergency."

"Then you can use the phone in the office, young lady."

"Fine," Hanna leaned forward and threw her cell phone in the sink full of water.

While she was bent over her jean clad bottom next to her mother's face the blonds' angry face turned to a wicked smile feeling she had just trumped her mom.

What she didn't know was her reflection and 'eat' poo smile had been reflected in the chrome face of the toaster in front of her.

Hanna's mom had reached her boiling point and picked up the nearby breadboard and walloped her daughter's bottom once HARD! The burn sunk right through the jeans and the panties she was wearing. The obstinate teenager who had just been called out for disrespecting her mom rubbed her bottom and turned to leave.

"Like I said I am going out and mom that swat was really uncalled for at my age!"

Hanna slammed the door and Mrs. Marin was left with the breadboard a part of her wishing she could take Hanna in line with more than one swat. None of the pretty little liars could have ever guessed Hannah got it.

 ***Meeting of the Pretty Little Liars***

"Guys we have a problem my mom saw the arrest report."

"How did you let that happen?"

"Now she is determined to find out where that report came from and ordered me to hand over my phone when I wouldn't tell her anything."

"Now she's talking about going to the police."

"Okay guys who is the best straight face liar."

Three of the pretty little liars turned towards the same girl.

"Gee, thanks guys I really appreciate this."

"Well we need our most convincing liar for this plan to work.

"Liar, Liar Pants on Fire," The girls jovially sang in a choral response.

Hanna felt a lingering burn in her bottom from her mom's breadboard swat, but that was to embarrassing to confide with the group. Besides she reasoned Hanna was not her daughter.

"Then it is agreed Aria will talk to Hanna's mom."

"Okay, Hanna don't you worry I will go get your butt out of the frying pan."

"Thanks Aria," they all laughed as Aria rubbed her butt and then took her finger and blew in it making a sizzle sound.

 **Hanna's House**

"Hanna told me you found the police report."

"Yes, Aria I did and I intend on getting to the bottom of this."

"The report is not real Mrs. M."

"How do you know that?"

"Because it is a fake I made."

"I don't know Aria it looks pretty official."

"I know, I did a good job huh?" Aria couldn't help but to take pride in her forgery.

Hanna's mom was burning up and all the pressure which had gathered and percolated like a cauldron of molten lava blew with the release of emotions worth of an erupting volcano. However, in this case all of this pent up emotion was directed at Aria's baby-fat fleshed bottom.

The time for talk was over it was time to cut through the lies and bullshit as Mrs. Marin decided to get to the bottom of this issue. She was convinced Aria was a pretty little liar.

Aria had been keeping a big secret and her heart felt angst and an overwhelming sense of guilt for what she had done to Shana.

She realized it was her act that allowed "A" to blackmail all of them. And, "A" would do so indefinitely unless she and the rest of the pretty little liars decided to stand up to their mystery tormentor.

"Shall we say we will all meet at the motel nineteen hundred hours, girls?" Hanna asked in a pleasant voice.

"Whatever you say," Aria replied in a resigned manner.

It was apparent none of the not stand up to their nemesis that watched there every move and kept them stumped as to the identity of "A."

"A" whoever it was a child of darkness that did their best to extinguish the blackmailed pretty little liars and filled their days and nights with angst and dread as they tried their best to live the normal life of teenagers of eighteen. The age of majority and that meant she had to deal with fate. No matter what actions Aria took she was destine for her own fate.

While they were all at "A's." mercy, "A" had chosen Aria for her own darling doll because of he baby fat cheeks and physique, not to mention diminutive height in comparison to the other taller pretty little liars

It was not fun for Aria to be the chosen one. However, upon reflect Aria realized her past had finally caught up with her. She sat stunned. The Pretty Little Liar wanted to protest "A's" demanded meet at the creepy doll shop in Brookhaven where she had taken the train.

Words failed her. Who in the world would believe such an absurd story? Still to save the others asses with threatened exposure since Aria had killed Shana, but each young lady it was unlucky duty to go to the creepy doll shop. Each had been involved in the cover up and the ongoing conspiracy. The fact was they all were up to their pretty asses in a boiling stew of misleading lies to their parents and the police. Blackmail was a dirty business and she and the other pretty little liars were up to their cute asses in the sordid affair.

The pretty little liar showed up in front of the motel as ordered. "A" was convinced Aria was a smart ass and the most conceded pretty little liar.

It all started several years ago when Aria did the dastardly deed. "A" had blackmailed her and the other members of the pretty liars Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily were all in the crosshairs daily paying the price.

Aria realized her past had finally caught up with her. She sat stunned. The Pretty Little Liar wanted to protest "A's" meet at the motel, but words failed her. Who in the world would believe such an absurd story? Aria had killed Shana, but each young lady had been involved in the cover up and the ongoing conspiracy. The fact was they all were up to their pretty asses in a boiling stew of misleading lies to their parents and the police. Blackmail was a dirty business and she and the other pretty little liars were up to their cute asses in the sordid affair.

Having escaped Hanna's mom's wrath she hurried her tingling butt in her doll costume to the lodge. The pretty little liars showed up in front of the motel as ordered

Now, due to her circumstances she had arrived and was at the mercy of "A". Things were good until Halloween and things changed drastically. Aria dressed up in the frilly costume with a very short blue sailor dress with red trim. The humiliated teen almost showed the seat of her shiny white little girl panties with adorable rows of lace ruffles as she stood or leaned over the least bit. Alison, 'queen bee' challenged in some wanted her doll worried about exposing her panties. Society may frown on what she was about to do, but Aria's bottom was due. The teenager would have to accept it. She found herself upended over "A's" knee and getting spanked.

It was a hard lesson for her to learn and a comeuppance she would never forget! Her spanking had gone farther than she could ever imagine which caused her fleshy bottom to churn in circles. Her pride evaporated with each tear she shed and her cheekiness was swatted away by an endless barrage of eye opening butt busting licks with the hard wood of a Rosewood paddle.

He had lowered her panties to her knee's right from the beginning, rewarding Aria's duplicity with the persistent burn which now presided in her' twin pumpkin round halves.' Aria kicked and squirmed as he paddled her, no longer caring about showing more and in deep humiliation. Aria was humbled over the lap of "A."

Once released from "A's" lap, Aria ran to the full-length mirror hanging on her bedroom door where she saw her swollen bottom. Her butt cheeks were bright red and seemed to have the glow of an orange reddish jack-o-lantern about them.

'A' Alison, had followed her into the bedroom. Seeing Aria was very upset by the condition of her bottom area Alison decided to comment.

"I cannot allow my doll to show her panties in public during coerced 'trick or treat." She would b unable to stay descent.

Aria was not going to let some meanie spank her. So, she made a capricious decision. "I am still going out and you cannot stop me. I will wear what I want too. I am an adult you know."

"You are a cheeky bugger!" "A", roared sounding like Darth Vader from the movie Star Wars who unknown to Aria was Alison.

Aria headed toward the door, sticking her middle finger up in the air to show "A" what she thought of him/her ordering her into the doll outfit. The blackmailer was not amused at being challenged and soon Aria found herself once again bare ass over A's knee. From somewhere inside the rebellion grew and so, when "A", Alison', leaned over to grab her Rosewood paddle Aria rolled off Alison's lap and fell on her sore bottom. While her long brown haired head was turned she kicked the confused young woman several times in the ankle as she rolled on the floor trying to ease the pain in her butt cheeks.

Taking advantage of A's incapacitated state from her kicks, Aria shuffled across the room with her panties crisscrossed around her ankles. She nearly tripped only to find the door deadbolt locked with a key.

As she struggled fruitlessly to open the door, Alison moaned and to her horror managed to get up and promised Aria her butt was going to be show the same plum color bruises as "A's" black and blue ankle.

Now desperate to escape, Aria hobbled to the open window, dove through it and rolled down the grassy hill. She quickly hitched up her green and brown stained panties and pulled her dress down over her red bottom. She knew where a huge barn was located and thought it would be a good hiding place until "A" gave up looking for her.

The barn had a Ford Van with a Tear Drop window from the mid 2000s in front of it. Aria fled past the vehicle and entered the barely-lit barn.

What Aria did not know was "A" had gone extensively to the barn over the past several months and was very familiar with what was inside. It did not take him long to discover she was in the barn and went to confront her. "You did not take the rest of your spanking. I will not put up with your attitude.

"My doll is going to have a very red butt! You kick me just because you want your own way. You are going to be paddled, so come out from hiding and we will get this over with toot de suite."

"I'm not your plaything, you bitch!" Aria was desperately trying to think of something to prove she was not her doll, but she had covered up her deceit so well over the months, there was nothing to prove otherwise.

"You are my doll Aria and you know when you get out of line what happens in my doll house!"

"I'm not your doll, "A!"

"Yes, you are my doll now, my chubby little pretty. And, my doll has more of her spanking to take before our night is done!"

Aria's reddened bottom trembled. The eighteen year olds nerves were shot a as she squatted in the sweet smelling yellow hay. A loud sound fluttered broke into the wind swirling around the large red barn into the chilly night. Aria became as white as a ghost as she feared she had exposed her hiding place.

Aria's tummy had rumbled in fear and her butt hole had farted which had fluttered out from between her crimson red butt cheek. This gave her position in the stall away. It did not take long before he found her huddled in the corner. It was not hard for him to handle her once he had her ear between his thumb and finger, guiding her out of the stall.

"Aria, it will be over soon, but you can expect to be crying. That's a promise!"

"A," whom Aria and the other pretty little liars had been smart enough to stay away had turned Aria into her very own human doll for Halloween. That's why Aria's bottom was continuing to smart.

Her revenge filled blackmailer whipped up her dress and swiped down her panties in a flash to her ankles. With her fighting to get away, her panties slipped off and into his hand. He shrugged and stuffed them in his pocket. He began to paddle Aria's fleshy bottom cushions, aware enough to bring the paddle with him when he came out looking for her.

"A", Alison watched as Aria's butt cheeks turned from a pink to a bright red as he continued to spank her. He could see angry red splotches form the rosewood paddle popping up from the swats.

Aria's plump bottom was getting a sound spanking. She clenched as he hunted new untouched skin to blast with the paddle. As the burning heat continued to build in her rear she feared she would lose control, but soon did not care and let herself go. Her tan toned chubby butt cheeks danced wonderfully at the play of each spank along with little peaks at her pink anus as her cheeks opened and closed in rhythm to the swats as her string between her cheeks swung back and forth like a clock pendulum.

Now that she was over his knee he had her full attention and decided it as a good time to take advantage of situation.

"Aria you will not be wearing that skirt tonight or any time. It is not decent and I will not allow it. I have noticed your dress at your bank job has been slipping lately and that needs to change as well. I better not see anymore visible panty lines when I visit your school. It's very unprofessional, Aria!"

Her blackmailer, "A"/Alison aimed a few swats deliberately on the same spot to drive the message to obey home. From the impact, she certainly felt them. Alison was not satisfied and yanked Aria's short legs apart to further humiliate the 'pretty little liar' Another set of Aria's cheeks were on fire as a string dangled from between her cheeks. 'A's' intention was to avoid being a brute, so when a smattering of purple bruises appeared, the rosewood paddle was put down. Soon she settled down to smaller whimpers and sniffles as he walked her back to the apartment still holding her ear in case she decided to run away again.

Once they were back in the apartment and he had locked the door again he turned to her. "Young lady, I suggest remembering to check your butt for a visible panty line every day from now on unless of course you like having a sore bottom. Now make up your mind, either dress in something fitting or stay home. I will be checking so do not make me use the paddle again."

Aria nodded and rubbed her well-punished bottom. She managed a curtsy and a smile to show she had accepted her punishment in the spirit it had been given. She walked over to the mirror and pulled up her skirt to show off her bare bottom. He could not help but, admire her full round bottom. She bent over to select some panties. "A", Alison could see Aria's bottom was swollen blood-red with a sprinkling of purple dots the size of a quarter.

Fresh of her revenge on Aria, Alison set her eyes on Spencer and she would enlist Toby to do the honors. "Watch out Spencer, Your Next!"

 **TBC, U Decide !**

If you want this continue you need to take the time to read and perhaps comment, favorite and or follow.


End file.
